At present, in the field of household stools, most of existing stools cannot be folded, and very few folding stools are realized by connecting stool surfaces and stool legs through hinges. However, the stools after folded still have large volumes, and occupy larger floor spaces particularly in height and length directions, so the folding stools are not suitable for use, carrying and storage in families with smaller household spaces. Meanwhile, the existing folding stools have no storage function, and cannot meet the need of household storage.